


flying much too low

by softpink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Descriptions of Anal Sex, Early morning quickie, M/M, Morning Sex, Post-Coital, Sharing Clothes, sleepy dean and caring cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpink/pseuds/softpink
Summary: dean and cas have an early morning quickie before going out for a hunt. it’s dark and quiet in the motel, bits of post-sex mundanity and cas wearing dean’s flannel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	flying much too low

**Author's Note:**

> hi! never written for spn before, hope this is to your liking. i think it’s pretty sweet. just trying to capture a soft, heartfelt little mundane moment.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean hushes carefully, his breath shaky and broken as Cas eases out of him.

He lifts his head off the pillow beneath him and stares down the length of his body. Wet with cum and sweat, Dean’s abs are glistening ever so slightly in the dim light of tonight’s motel. Cas is kneeling over him and the flickering bathroom lights across the room light up his face in a gentle glow. There’s a shy smirk cast across Cas’ face as he pulls back from Dean. His hands still pushing the backs of Dean’s knees hard into his chest. Dean half smiles back at him, too exhausted and woozy to do anything but that. He glances at the alarm clock across the room, lighting up the walls with a faint red shadow. It reads 4:57AM. Dean huffs again and lets his head fall back down on his pillow. 

Staring at the ceiling Dean can hear Cas stand up and walk away. Usually Cas is a bit more chatty, and it’s a chore in and of itself to get him to shut up again. But this morning Cas is of few words. Dean thinks it’s probably because of how early it is. Whether it’s in an effort not to wake Sam in the adjacent room, or disturb the serenity of Midwestern dawn, neither man feels the need to drown out the morning’s quiet. Dean closes his eyes and pictures the day ahead as Cas returns from the bathroom with a damp hand towel. Without so much as to open his eyes, Dean can feel Cas standing back over him, then straddling his legs. Cas uses the towel to soak up Dean’s cum from his abdomen, and then another to clean up a little further down. Every muscle in Dean’s body relaxes under Cas’ gentle touch, and the early morning feels a bit less delirious.

It’s a wonder they even found the time to fool around like this this morning anyway. They’d got in around midnight after a night of what was quickly seeming like endless driving. Eventually Sam called it and insisted they stop for the night. Dean, begrudgingly agreeing, was admittedly exhausted. A proper night’s sleep was a welcomed need. 

That didn’t last terribly long at all for Dean. He crashed when he and Cas got in, tossing his clothes in the direction of the chair opposite the bed shortly before snoozing away. Cas had sat by the desk, reading the novel left on the motel desk, doodling in the nightstand Bible, and folding Dean’s clothes which had been so carelessly strew across half the room. It was just 4:30 when Cas had grown bored of his lonesome. The low hum of the motel radiator was overplayed, and began to ring in his head like a drill. Dean’s snoring was no more comforting. 

Like Dean’s clothes, Cas shed his own and folded them neatly on the desk. He turned in the desk chair to look at Dean. He was asleep on his side, mouth hanging open ever so slightly. Cas sat next to Dean on the bed and thread his hand in his hair, then leaning down to kiss his forehead.

It was now that Dean awoke slowly. First he opened his eyes, gazing back at Cas through the veil of his sleep. Cas smiled at him softly and stroked Dean’s forehead with his thumb. Dean lifted his hand to Cas’ and drew it from his hair. He pulled Cas down on the bed, rolling onto his back while Cas straddled his waist. Dean chucked softly, still waking up. He held Cas’ thighs as Cas kneeled over him. Cas leaned down, bracing himself on either side of Dean’s head, and kissed him softly. Dean kept his hands at Cas’ thighs, slowly moving back until he was grabbing Cas’ ass as Cas held his face.

It was from there that the night, or rather early morning, had progressed. Still groggy and in the dark, Dean let himself be all but folded in half, knees pressed up against his chest as Cas took him over and over. They giggled on and off between kisses and curses in the dawn of the October morning. It began shy and wordless, neither man entirely coherent or in the mood the make such a disturbance this early. But quickly their escapade turned heated and needy, as it tends to be after such a long day, when all you want is to feel something beyond the numbing of such roadtripping.

And that’s where we return to Dean, having been used and came in just minutes prior, he lets out a deep breath as Cas continues to clean him up. Eyes still closed, Dean rests his hands behind his head and basks in Cas’ care. He can feel the mattress warp as Cas stands back up, tossing the duvet back over Dean as he leaves. Dean smiles to himself and pictures Cas dawdling back to the bathroom to tend to himself. Dean lifts his head again, checking the clock. It shines just past 5, red glow still painting the walls as yellow light from the bathroom creates a dim orange hue about the room.

“Cas,” Dean speaks, voice cracking faintly after the span of stunted moaning and groaning. “How’s it going?” He makes conversation, already missing Cas’ presence.

“Oh just fine,” Cas rings back, “would you like some water?”

Dean hums some sort of confirmation and Cas returns from the bathroom with glasses of tap water for himself and Dean. He’s just about to set them down as Dean interrupts him.

“Hey handsome.” Dean’s voice rings sweetly as he sees Cas enter the main room, “who told you you could wear that?” He teases.

Cas stands at the foot of the bed wearing black boxer briefs and Dean’s previously discarded flannel. It’s ill-fitting and certainly doesn’t do anything in the way of modesty. But it’s soft and homely, and Cas likes wearing it. Dean likes seeing Cas wear his clothes even more.

Cas smiles cheaply at Dean’s humour and sets the glasses down on the bedside table. “I wanted something cozy,” He states plainly, taking a sip from his glass, “you like it?”

“I think you look hot,” Dean exclaims proudly. He smirks a bit, inviting Cas to sit down next to him on the bed again.

Cas does. He hands Dean his own glass as Dean sits up in bed. Cas rolls his eyes. “Thank you, Dean.”

And the two sit there, sat in each other’s laps in their motel bed. Sam will be up soon to start on the hunt and they’ll have to be ready to get out in not too long. But as the dawn approaches Dean and Cas just sit together, barely clothed and wordless watching the night fade away from behind the curtains. Cas lays his head on Dean’s shoulder as they rest again, drinking and humming and enjoying each other’s solemn company.

Dean eventually returns to the desk, unravelling his clothes and getting dressed again. Cas returns his flannel and they get ready for the day in the dim, flickering light of the motel room. The room is packed up with the keys returned before sunrise, and they regroup with Sam in the parking lot.

“Morning, boys,” Sam greets them, cup of complimentary coffee in his hands. He stands leaning against the Impala, his reflection in its hood barely visible in the darkness of the dawn.

“Good morning, Sam,” Cas says, tossing the keys to Dean as he does so.

And the day goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what u think!! comments very much welcomed :] haven’t written anything in a while so um...


End file.
